


ivy

by patroclusstars



Series: evermore x deancas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 600 words, Based on Ivy by Taylor Swift, Canon Compliant, Castiel Falling in love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evermore by Taylor Swift, Fluff, Kinda, Lyric fic, M/M, POV Castiel, Pre-Slash, ish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: I'd meet you where the spirit meets the bonesIn a faith forgotten landCastiel’s first mission down to Earth in years was rescuing Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: evermore x deancas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055471
Kudos: 17





	ivy

**Author's Note:**

> hello fic #2 of eight ish. i'll be here all night probably see u guys later.
> 
> written in like ?? 50 minutes i think idk time is fake

I'd meet you where the spirit meets the bones  
In a faith forgotten land

Castiel’s first mission down to Earth in years was rescuing Dean Winchester from Hell. A seemingly insignificant hunter, Castiel wondered what was so special about this man, why was he traveling to Hell, risking demons and ghosts to find one single human soul in an ocean of them. But Castiel was first and foremost a soldier. He followed his orders and found his human. Interesting.

Your touch brought forth an incandescent glow  
Tarnished but so grand

Not wanting to be sappy or seem weak in front of anyone, Cas never talked about Dean’s soul. At least not in front of the other man. But by God was it something to talk about. It wasn’t the first thing he saw in Hell. His orders of, “Find and save Dean Winchester” were not very specific in terms of navigating the vast pit of despair and anguish. Castiel must have spent days going through every nook and cranny, sorting through billions upon billions of souls, trying to find Dean’s.

By the time he spotted it, he believed he was hallucinating. No way this soul belongs in Hell. 

It was just utterly broken. Dulled down by the years of torture he endured and had to doll out. It caught Castiel’s eye almost immediately. The brightest, most beautiful thing in all of Hell.

I wish to know  
The fatal flaw that makes you long to be  
Magnificently cursed

Castiel spent hours, weeks, years maybe, (time passes differently for angels) studying Dean’s soul. Memorizing each dent and scratch and memory. He was never able to get through everything that made Dean, well, Dean.

He spent so long trying to understand how his human differed from the others. What made him special? His upbringing? His very soul? Was it God's doing? Soon enough it didn’t matter. Dean was the only human he knew that would willingly do half of what he had done. Save the world, not once, not twice, fuck even Cas has lost count. This human, who took on the Mark of Cain because it was the only way to defeat the big bad, knowing full well what it would do to him. 

‘How can one person be so self destructive and still so selfless and heroic at the same time?’ Cas thought once.

“I’d rather have you” and "I knew you'd come back," what did that mean? Was it purely platonic, something you tell your best friend? Or did it mean more? Cas would never figure this man out. 

I'd live and die for moments that we stole  
On begged and borrowed time

Grocery shopping. Beer runs. Going on drives in the impala for no reason other than “C’mon Cas, we don’t have anything to hurt and I’m bored! Let’s just go for a ride.” Cas secretly loved the moments he had alone with Dean, no Sam or Bobby or Kevin- just the two of them.

He especially loved when Dean would pull into a gas station, leaving Cas in the car, to grab whatever junk food he decided to introduce the angel to, no matter how many times he explained that “Dean, I can’t taste the food like you can.” He treasured those happy memories, Dean smiling and throwing his head back, full belly laughing at something Cas said, or pulling Cas into his room because “What do you mean you haven’t seen Star Wars?! That’s just not allowed, get over here.” Game nights with Sam on their days off, co-raising Jack together.

So yeah, it's a war  
It's the fiercest fight of my life  
And you started it

Dean changed him. Castiel. Castiel, “of God” became Cas. Dean Winchester’s angel. (Or his bitch, if you asked Crowley.) He taught Cas to question authority, make his own decisions. He couldn’t stand with Heaven anymore, not after meeting Dean. His family, his brethren turned on him, tried to kill him for his betrayal, but Cas never regretted it for a moment. He was in danger constantly for ten years, but if it meant finding a new family in Dean, he would do anything.


End file.
